Proud Mary
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1971 |dlc = October 24, 2019 (JDU) November 27, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 8 (JD2) 9 (JD3/''GH'') 7 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW Files: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Remake) |gc = Turquoise Blue (Remake) |lc = (Remake) (Beta remake)http://prntscr.com/q4fsg0 |pictos = 50 124 (Remake) |nowc = ProudMary |audio = |from = album }}"Proud Mary", originally performed by (the version by is used in-game) is featured on , (as an Xbox 360 exclusive downloadable track), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with orange hair. She wears turquoise earrings, a yellow fringed dress with two brown laces around her breasts, a golden bracelet on her wrist and a pair of bright turquoise pumps. Remake In the remake, the coach now has a completely different color scheme. She now has red hair, blue earrings, an orange and red fringe dress with red-brown laces around her breasts, a red bracelet, and blue pumps. Some facial features can still be visible. Proudmary coach 1@2x.png|Original Proudmary coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a stage with stage lights and orange and red light beams, giving it a showgirl stage feeling. In the Xbox 360 versions of and , a city can be seen in the background. The background in the remake looks more like it does in , but the city from the Xbox 360 background can be seen. Gold Moves There are 9 Gold Moves in this routine (7 in the remake): Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7 : Spin in a clockwise direction. Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 or as a Gold Move in the remake}}: Spin in a counterclockwise direction. Gold Move 9 (7 in the Remake): Put your hands up. Proudmary jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7 (Original) Proudmary jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 (Original) Proudmary_jdu gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 5 (Remake) Proudmary_jdu_gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 6 (Remake) ProudMary gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 in-game Proudmary jd2 gm 9.png|Gold Move 9 (Original) Proudmary_jdu_gm 7.png|Gold Move 7 (Remake) ProudMary gm 9.gif|Gold Move 9 (7 in the Remake) in-game Appearances in Mashups '' appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Slow Snap * Slow down * What Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia General *In , there are a few mistakes in the lyrics: **In "Rollin on a river", "Rollin " and "on" are not separated the first time the line is displayed. **"Worry'in’'" is misprinted as "Worry''' in'" the first time it appears in the lyrics. **"Keep" (from "Proud Mary/keep on burnin’") is misprinted as "keep's'". **"Pumped a lot of ' tane'" is misinterpreted as "Pumped a lot of '''pain'". The second time it is sung, an apostrophe is added before "pain". **" Til I hitched a ride" is misspelled as "till I hitched a ride" (accidentally spelled in lowercase) the first time it is sung. **"If you got no money" is misprinted as "’cause you have no money". ***With the exception of the first one, all of these mistakes have been fixed in the remake. *The following changes have been applied to the lyrics in the remake: **"Worryin / Bout the way/Things/Might have been" is rewritten as "I was worryin / Bout the way/'That' things/Might have been". **"Big wheel's'/Keep on turnin /Proud Mary/Keep on burnin " now appears as "Big wheel/Keep on turnin /'Ooh the' Proud Mary/Keep on burnin ". **"Ooh left a good job" has been changed to "Ooh I''' left a good job". **The second time the line "Worryin / Bout the way/Things/Might have been" is sung, it appears as "Worryin / Bout the way/'''That things/Might have been". **During the first version of the fast chorus, the lyrics read "Rollin /Say we re rollin /Rollin on a river" instead of simply "Rollin /Rollin /Rollin on a river". In the second one, the positions of "Rollin " and "Say we re rollin " are swapped. **"Doh bap" has been changed to "River". **"Cleaned a lot of plates/In Memphis" appears as "Cleaned a lot of plates/In Memphis y all" the second time it is sung. **"Oh Yeah!" has been altered to "Yeah Yeah!". **"Bet you re gonna find" has been extended to "Well I bet you re gonna find". **"People on a''' river/Are happy to give" has been corrected to "'''The people on the river/Are happy to give". **"Say" from "Say rollin " has been removed. **While the coach performs the last three Gold Moves, four "Yeah!" s in a row appear instead of two. *A shortened version that removes part of the intro is used in-game. *'' '' and When I Grow Up were used for a talent search. Routine *'' '' and Ninja Re Bang Bang hold the tied record for the second-most gold moves in one routine, with a total of 9''' Gold Moves. **However, '''Gold Move 8 is not counted as a move in . **'' '' is also the routine with the most Gold Moves on the Wii. *In the menu square in , the coach is flipped, resulting in her glove being on her left hand. *In the pictogram sprite, it can be seen that even though the dancer’s color scheme has been changed to red with a blue glove, the pictograms are still orange with green arrows. *In and , despite the coach having a turquoise glove in the routine, the menu icon shows her with a green glove. **Also, the arrows on the pictograms are green. *The following differences can be seen between the early version of the remake and the final one released on . **The lyrics color was more orange than red.http://prntscr.com/q4fsg0 **The original pictograms were meant to be used; however, this pictogram was repeated three times to represent two other versions of its movehttps://prnt.sc/q4fsnc, and the double arrow head in this pictogram was removed. *The trailer for the Celebration event lists the song with the song name and artist for Lump. **Also, the Nintendo Switch notification for the event and the international versions of the Just Dance 2020 Celebration video mistakenly credits Nina Simone instead of Tina Turner.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/635368095786991616/image0.jpg **The pictograms from were also used instead of the remade ones. *In , Proud Mary is shown with its square. *The album coach in uses the white fade effect from and 2015. *In , is listed as being from despite it being from . **This has been fixed as of an unknown date. *The preview uses the old pictograms instead of the remade ones. **However, the pictogram bar is from and 2019. Gallery Game Files ProudMary_cover_jd2.png|''Proud Mary'' Proudmarysqa.png|''Proud Mary'' ( ) Proudmary cover generic.png|''Proud Mary'' (Remake) ProudMary_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Proudmary cover albumbkg.png| album background Proudmary banner bkg.png| menu banner Proudmary map bkg.png| map background Proudmary cover@2x.jpg| cover ProudMary_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Proudmary jdu cover.png| cover 1071.png|Avatar pictos-sprite-proudmary.png|Pictograms ( /Beta Remake) ProudMary_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) proudmary score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2proudmary.png|''Proud Mary'' on the menu Proudmary jd2 ready.png| ready screen SJHE41-1.png|''Proud Mary'' on the menu (Wii) SJHE41-2.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Proudmary jd2019 menu.png|''Proud Mary'' on the menu Proudmary jd2019 load.png| loading screen Proudmary jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Proudmary jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Proudmary jdnow coachmenu phone.PNG| coach selection screen (Phone) Promotional Images Dontknowme proudmary jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with You Don’t Know Me) Beta Elements proud mary beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others pound remake back.png|Background (Remake) Proudmary_title_error.png|Title error in the trailer Lump_Switch_error.jpg|The artist’s name error in the Nintendo Switch news notification for the “ Celebration Event” Videos Official Audio Proud Mary Gameplays Just Dance 2 Proud Mary Proud Mary - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Proud Mary - Just Dance Greatest Hits Proud Mary - Just Dance 2019 Proud Mary - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Proud Mary Proud Mary - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Proud Mary Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Downgrade Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now